In producing a product exhibition, a stage performance, or the like, there has been used illumination presentation which is based on a technique of irradiating light from an illumination apparatus such as a spotlight and thereby projecting a shape onto an arbitrary space and/or an object placed in the arbitrary space in order to attract the attention of customers or audience and strengthen the impression of the product or the performance.
As a system for performing such illumination presentation, there is an illumination system including an illumination device whose irradiation direction is allowed to be changed, a driving unit for changing the irradiation direction, and a remote controller for irradiating visible light (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 546699). In this illumination system, the irradiation direction of the illumination device can be set such that an optical axis of the illumination device is directed to a position which a user specifies by using the visible light from the remote controller.
Further, there is an illumination apparatus which allows a user to select, from a predetermined base shape group, one or more base shapes to be obtained by an illumination light, and also allows the user to set a position to which the selected base shapes of the illumination light is to be projected such that the selected base shapes cover a space and/or an object while checking their images captured by a camera and displayed by a display device (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5319999).
However, in the above illumination system, the optical axis of the illumination device is changed by using the driving unit, which makes the entire system complicated and scaled up. Further, the above illumination system is somewhat limited in performing the illumination presentation, since it allows the user to change only the irradiation direction and does not allow the user to change a specification of a illumination light, a shape obtained by irradiating the illumination light, and/or a size of the shape.
Further, in the above illumination device, the user needs to monitor the camera-captured images through the display device when the user sets the position to which the selected base shapes are to be projected. The existence of the camera and the display device makes the entire the apparatus complicated and scaled up. Furthermore, the above illumination device does not provide a function for allowing the user to set the position of the selected base shapes while directly checking the space and/or the object with the naked eye. Accordingly, in some cases, it may be difficult for the user to check the actual result of the illumination presentation instantly and accurately. Furthermore, in cases where the user needs to grasp the actual space and/or the actual object three-dimensionally with the naked eye in order to produce a product exhibit or a stage performance, the above illumination device is also limited.